Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji
100px|right Portal dyskusji jest miejscem głównych dyskusji dotyczących tego projektu. Możesz tu proponować nowe rozwiązania i ulepszenia dla tej Wikii. Pamiętaj o podpisywaniu swoich wpisów czterema tyldami (~~~~). Możesz przejrzeć archiwum, być może znajdziesz tam interesujące Cię informacje. FAQ Okej, pozwolę sobie w takim razie zacząć. Oprócz bieżących edycji, typowo merytorycznych (odcinki, piosenki), przydałoby się: * stworzyć do końca (dziś go zacząłem) poradnik (Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:FAQ) gdzie opisalibyśmy zasady edytowania oraz zamieścili rady dla nowych użytkowników. * ogarnąć troszkę dział ze społecznością, tam prawie nic nie ma a dobrze by było, żeby ktokolwiek tam zajrzy wchodząc tam znalazł wszystko czego szuka. Ot, takie moje skromne zdanie ;) --Finealt 16:58, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) : Popieram! Na dodatek trzeba poprawić połączenia między kategoriami. Dodatkowo warto byłoby zmienić parametry w infoboksach z angielskich na polskie (angielskie mogą odstraszać nowych użytkowników). To z moich propozycji :) Vanessa7 17:02, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Okej, prawdę mówiąc też zamierzałem zająć się infoboxami, bo zostały dość ostro skopiowane, a część danych nie potrzebujemy. Zastanawiam się - co do infoboxów odcinkowych - będziemy polską premierę rozdzielać na Disney Channel i XD? Czysto teoretycznie jeszcze kiedyś był Jetix, ale to już przesada, wystarczy chyba jedna data polskiej premiery, jedna data międzynarodowej - i koniec?Finealt 17:04, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Vanessa7 nie chciała byś admina i poprawiła byś te infoboxy ? :) MaLiN2223 17:11, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale na razie nie mam czasu na adminowanie. ;) ale będę się starać Wam pomagać jak najczęściej. :) Co do polskiej premiery - jestem za jedną datą. Vanessa7 17:14, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okej, stworzyłem szablon: Szablon:Infobox_odcinka. Teraz tylko trzeba go podmienić we wszystkich odcinkach... Kto chce mi pomóc? ^^ :::::: Ja mogę spróbować :) Vanessa7 17:23, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Spora część została poprawiona. Dodałem do starego szablonu kategoryzację. Dzięki temu wszystkie odcinki posiadające stary infobox wpadną do Kategoria:Infobox do wymiany. Łatwiej nam będzie je wyłapać i poprawić. Potem weźmiemy się za kolejne infoboxy :] --Finealt 08:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nowy infobox z odcinka z automatu dodaje artykuł do Kategoria:Odcinki. Dałoby się jakoś zrobić tak, żeby ten infobox (po wpisaniu do parametru sezon określonego sezonu) dodawał do podkat. Odcinki, do danego sezonu? Vanessa7 17:10, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Co do szablonków... Przerobiłem ostatnio szablon Szablon:Odcinki, właściwie jest już gotowy, ale nie publikowałbym go do czasu, aż nie ogarniemy odcinków wszystkich, a przynajmniej w takim stopniu, że w artykule będzie coś więcej niż 3 zdania. --Finealt 17:16, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Przekierowania z nazw ang. Szczerze mówiąc, czy potrzebne są nam takie przekierowania (np. Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji)? Moim zdaniem nie i usunęłabym takie przekierowanie, ale wolę się spytać: co Wy o tym sądzicie? Vanessa7 17:29, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Możemy powoli zacząć je usuwać - ale trzeba być ostrożnym, bo gdzieś możemy zerwać linka i potem się wysypie w niektórych miejscach strona. Też uważam, że nie są potrzebne, ale z drugiej strony da się z nimi przeżyć, a nie chcę wprowadzać zmian, które potem mogą nam zaszkodzić. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć co się stanie. :Mamy raporty do wykrywania takich rzeczy, ale ze względu na pewien panujący nieład te raporty nie są regularnie kontrolowane. Kiedy ogarniemy temat możemy się za to wziąć. --Finealt 17:33, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok :) dodałam grafikę do portalu (żarówkę :D) Vanessa7 17:39, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Eraicon Co sądzicie o tym szablonie? Szablon:Eraicon W wersji angielskiej wygląda tak: en:Template:Era i służy do wstawiania znaczków w artykule kiedy jest taka potrzeba. Wstawienie znaczka jest jednoznaczne z przypisaniem artykułu do kategorii, np. jeśli wstawię znaczek z nutką to jednocześnie przypisuję art do kategorii "Piosenki". Jak sądzicie, jest sens go reanimować? W sumie to ma sens bo bysmy mieli posegregowane wszystko MaLiN2223 19:02, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Moim zdaniem warto stworzyć coś takiego, tylko należy spolszczyć nazwę (np. znaczek, ikonka czy jakoś tak). Vanessa7 19:35, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Okej, tak też zrobiłem: Szablon:Ikona. W 100% po polsku, zastanawiam się tylko co tutaj wrzucić. Jaką ikonkę można dać dla "odcinkow"? Finealt 21:16, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Dobra robota :) Hmm... może ekran telewizyjny z napisem TV? Coś w rodzaju tego, co mamy na str. głównej, zatytułowanego jako: Odcinki. Vanessa7 21:26, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, zrobione. --Finealt 08:40, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Okej, a co jeszcze możnaby wrzucić na stronę główną? Jakieś pomysły, sugestie?Finealt 20:00, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ogarnac znaczki lubie to na facebooka :) w sensie taki boks jak jest np na sms.orange.pl 'Znajdz nas na facebooku' będzie prościej :) ::Próbowałem, 2 godziny przedwczoraj siedziałem nad tym i nie udało mi się - może Tobie się uda, ja akurat pod tym względem wymiękam :( Finealt 20:15, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Co w infoboxie piosenki? Zastanawiam się czy ta informacja o chronologii jest potrzebna... Tytuł, obrazek, video, długość, gatunek, wykonawca? Co jeszcze potrzebne? :Moim zdaniem ta chronologia jest zbędna. W infoboxie powinny być właśnie te informacje, które podałeś wyżej. Chyba nie ma dużo piosenek z infoboxami ang., dlatego łatwo będzie zmienić na polski. Vanessa7 15:47, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Dodam jeszcze odcinek w którym opublikowano piosenkę, to w sumie sensowna informacja. Jest 49 piosenek korzystających z tego szablonu, więc będzie troszkę zmieniania ;) --Finealt 16:27, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::No to rzeczywiście trochę będzie. Tak, info o odcinku też powinno być. :) Vanessa7 16:33, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, szablon został stworzony: Szablon:Infobox piosenki. Piosenki z nowym szablonem same wskakują do Kategoria:Piosenki, ze starym zostały umieszczone w Kategoria:Infobox piosenki do wymiany. Teraz tylko podmienić :) --Finealt 17:13, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Przydałoby się podzielić kat. Odcinki na poszczególne sezony. Bo na razie mamy wszystko wrzucone do jednej i jest lekki chaos. Co Wy na to? Vanessa7 17:05, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... zastanawiam się czy da się to zrobić z poziomu szablonu - tj. jeśli w infoboxie wpisuję, że to sezon 1 - to z automatu wpada do odpowiedniej kategorii... Może ktoś inni się bardziej zna i ma pomysł? --Finealt 17:16, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Też o tym pomyślałam, ale nie wiem jak coś takiego zrobić... To by znacznie ułatwiło pracę. Vanessa7 17:17, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::A jednak - da się :) Nawet lepiej, będzie się w parametr wpisywać sam numerek, a on sam zrobi z tego linka do sezonu i sam wsadzi to do odpowiedniej kategorii. Jezu jakie to jest mądre! :D --Finealt 17:19, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Świetnie! Brawo! :) Vanessa7 17:24, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::A dlaczego bez ogólnej kategorii? Przecież tam gdzie infobox odcinka to zawsze będzie odcinek - więc wszędzie chyba pasuje kategoria odcinki? --Finealt 17:28, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No niby tak, ale chyba lepiej podzielić już bezpośrednio na sezony. Ale jak bardzo się upierasz, żeby było w obu kategoriach, to ok. Przy okazji: utworzyłam kategorie poszczególnych sezonów (1,2,3). --Vanessa7 17:34, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:Społeczność